<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snack by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877400">Snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You come back to the living room to see that Maya stole your snack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Hart/Reader, Maya Hart/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“(Y/N)! The show’s coming back, you’re gonna miss it!”</p><p>“I’m coming!” You scream those words just as you walk out of the bathroom, feeling the adrenaline kick in while you run back towards the living room. “I’m here, I’m here!”</p><p>Maya gives out a large grin as soon as she sees you flop back on the couch next to her, the blond having a dark scheming glint in her eyes. You dismiss it and simply turn your attention back towards the TV screen to watch your show, being now used to see that expression on her face. It’s one of the few things that you like so much about her: her ability to pull pranks on people, even if most of those pranks have been directed at you lately.</p><p>You reach for the table in front of you to pick up your favorite candy that you bought on your way home, only to frown once you hit nothing but the wooden table. You look down to see that it’s completely empty.</p><p>“Maya…” You can almost hear her grin widening, your head slowly turning towards her. “Where’s my snack?”</p><p>“What snack?” She stares intently at the screen, not even trying to hide her smirk as her voice starts to sing-song her words. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”</p><p>You squint your eyes at her, lowering them to see the empty packaging of your snack crumbled-up inside her hand. You give out a gasp as soon as you see it, already hitting her shoulder and making her laugh.</p><p>“You ate my snack!”</p><p>“Yes, I did.” She turns her eyes towards you, a teasing glint in them. “What about it?”</p><p>You point at her, frustration on your face. “One day, you’re gonna leave a room with one of your snacks unattended, and I’m gonna eat it for revenge.”</p><p>“Ooooh, I’m scared!” You can’t help but chuckle at her sarcastic voice, the sound making Maya smile even more. “Truly terrified, really. What a horrible revenge!”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” You pout, crossing your arms over your chest as you stare back at the screen. “You’re mean.”</p><p>“Aw, I’m sorry…” You feel her arms wrapping around your body, the blond putting her chin on your shoulder so she can stare at you closer. “It’s just so fun to tease you.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“(Y/N)…!” She slightly shakes you, almost making you break out a smile. “Please say you forgive me…!”</p><p>“Do you deserve it?”</p><p>“Yes.” She hugs you closer, her voice’s tone sounding like she’s begging you. “I deserve all of your love.”</p><p>“Sorry. No love for snack thieves.”</p><p>She gasps. “Not fair! <em>I </em>love you…”</p><p>You feel your heart warming up at her words, your cheeks turning red.</p><p>“Fine.” You grumble under your breath, Maya already grinning again. “I love you too… thief.”</p><p>“Yay!” She kisses your cheek, making you chuckle. “I promise, I’ll buy you all the snacks you want.”</p><p>It’s enough to bring a genuine smile back on your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>